galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Galactica
Galactica was a Colonial warship constructed during the Cylon War. One of the twelve original Battlestars, Galactica ''remained in service for forty years after the war's end due to its fame. It survived the Fall of the Twelve Colonies due to its lack of networking, and led a ragtag refugee fleet out of the Cyrannus system in search of Earth. History ''Galactica was a part of the original order of twelve Battlestars, a classification of fleet carriers designed specifically to counter the Cylon threat by relying heavily on unnetworked computer systems.Battlestar Galactica: The Miniseries, episode: "Night 1". Ten years into the war, Galactica took part in the Ghost Fleet Offensive behind the scenes; not part of the flotilla, Galactica was credited with sending a Raptor crew to courier orders to prevent radio broadcast detection.Battlestar Galactica: Blood & Chrome. On the twelfth year of the war, Galactica took part in Operation: Raptor Talon, an attack on a Cylon flotilla defending a planet of critical importance to the war owing to rumours of a Cylon weapon being constructed there. Its sister ship, Columbia, was destroyed, though the battle was left indecisive as the Cylons signed an armistice agreement with the government mid-battle.Battlestar Galactica (2007), episode: "Razor". When the Colonial Fleet began expanding twenty years later, Galactica was kept in service, but was reduced to interplanetary operations without the need to use its FTL drive. Galactica was kept in this role for another eighteen years, but its advanced age became a burden to maintain, and the Adar administration gave the order for Galactica s retirement, intending for it to be refurbished as a war museum state-funded by the Ministry of Education.Season 1 Story Bible.Battlestar Galactica: The Miniseries, Night 1 (deleted scene). In the lead-up to decommissioning, it should be noted, Galactica continued to operate as usual. Commander William Adama; Colonel Saul Tigh and possibly Lieutenant Felix Gaeta were reassigned from Valkyrie. Deck Chief Galen Tyrol was assigned from Pegasus, and Lt. Sharon Valerii was assigned to Galactica. Col. Tigh, Chief Tyrol and Lt. Valerii were all Cylon Sleeper Agents - Cylons implanted with false memories to maintain secrecy. Fall of the Twelve Colonies Galactica s decommissioning ceremony coincided with a massive Cylon offensive across the Cyrannus system, leaving it without ammunition to defend itself. Most of its Viper Mark VII compliment was destroyed when Cylon raiders used a CNP exploit to remotely shut them down. This program was never installed on Galactica due to Commander Adama's forbidding of networking, and Galactica itself was therefore impervious to such exploits. Commander Adama began preparations to assist the Colonial Fleet which was, at that point, preparing a counteroffensive concentrated over Virgon, but Galactica was first required to jump to a depot station in the atmosphere of Ragnar for resupply. Due firstly due to damages sustained by a nuclear detonation on Galactica s hull, and second due to the unpreparedness of jumping, by the time Galactica arrived at Ragnar the battle was lost, with Commander Adama asserting de facto command of the Fleet. Over the next several hours, a number of civilian ships arrived over Ragnar for Galactica's protection, but it was quickly understood only Vipers and Raptors had escaped the Fall, and a continued offensive was now impossible. Commander Adama gave in to pressure by the constitutionally-appointed President Laura Roslin to abandon the goal, and instead lead the refugee ships out of the Cyrannus system to a new home.Battlestar Galactica: The Miniseries, episode: "Night 2". Exodus from the Twelve Colonies For several days after leading Ragnar, Cylons would jump in close-proximity aided by the ability to track a ship known as the Olympic Carrier every thirty-free minutes. Exactly how they were able to track is uncertain, though given the finite nature of light-speed, Raider patrols were likely searching for a radiation signature and returning these coordinates to their Base Star. This constant attack left Galactica s crew fatigued and made poor reaction times and forgetfulness a serious risk to both the ship's safety and the fleet. When Olympic Carrier was destroyed, however, this stopped and the Cylons were forced to use Raider patrols to determine their location.Battlestar Galactica, episode: "33". During the initial week, Galactica began taking in civilians enlisting with the Colonial Fleet in a variety of capacities.Battlestar Galactica, episode: "The Plan". In this time, several additional Humanoid Cylons were able to infiltrate the ship - a "One", two "Sixes" and a "Five" - and set up base in a room used as a chapel to disguise their planning. The first attack committed by the cell was done by Lt. Sharon Valerii, who stole G-4 from a small arms locker and destroyed Galactica s water storage tanks, creating a water supply crisis among the fleet. Its effects were ultimately short-lived when she was successful in identifying a fresh source of uncontaminated water. The Cylon cell updated their plans, and Lt. Valerii allowed the Five to go through Causeway C, take a Marine guard hostage to open a small-arms locker before killing him, and then fashioned a suicide vest. Five was identified by both Col. Tigh and Cmdr. Adama, and was forced to detonate in an otherwise strategically worthless part of the ship.Battlestar Galactica, episode: "Litmus". Timeline *During the 10th year of the Cylon war, rookie (fresh meat) William Adama comes aboard the Galactica. After Lt. Adama's first mission and rescue the Galactica and the Ghost Fleet launched a new offensive. Sources fr:Galactica Category:Battlestars Category:Colonial Fleet Category:Colonial Fleet starships Category:The Fleet Category:Battlestar Galactica Re-Imagined